School of Survival
by Princessofmyworld2010
Summary: This is for simplybarlarlar's contest. What started as a normal day for Sibuna quickly turns in to a battle to the death. Alfie/Jerome Eddie/OC Warning: Death and Slash. Don't like don't read.


School of Survival

Hey you! Ya you looking at the screen, Hey! Princess here and this is my entry for simplybarlarlar's Out of your comfort zone contest. That being said this is also my first attempt at House of Anubis.

Romi is my OC for an upcoming HOA novel; her OC profile can be found on my profile.

Also Patricia and Nina are not in the story because I wanted a different dynamic with the story.

I do not own House of Anubis, the movie Clueless, The Hunger Games, or a working cell phone at the moment.

Well without further delay….

Romi's POV

"Alright class now tonight I want you to read chapters 6 and 7 in your French books for home work tonight. There will be a quiz on Monday." Miss Andrews said as the class sounded off in groaned as we filed in to the hall. It was only the second Friday of school and the teachers where already going overboard on the homework.

"So any big pranks, experiments or parties this weekend since Victor retired?" My boyfriend Eddie asked following me out of class. "No, just major homework issues." I responded opening my locker.

"Come on homework is a Sunday problem." Alfie responded.

"The girl does have a point. But we could just do our homework today party tomorrow and then Sunday go into town to shop." Amber wondered.

"The famous Amber Millington wants to actually do home work!" Jerome yelled as he strides up to us.

"No I'm just so tired I would do anything to get out of here." She responded.

"Well come on the door is right over there." I replied, pushing against the door. It wouldn't open. I tried again still nothing. I made Eddie hold my back pack and purse. Then pushed again apparently it was stuck.

"Aww you and the door not speaking Romi?" sneered Joy as she sauntered up to us. "I really don't like that girl." Jerome whispered to the rest of us. I giggled.

Then turning my attention back to the door "But why won't it open?" Alfie wondered.

Just then the lockdown bell sounded! There had to be an intruder in the school or something! Then as if he reads my mind Eddie assured me "It's just a drill." We made our way to the nearest class room.

"This isn't a drill Osirian." A dark voice sounded from the intercom. But the voice continued. "This is a survival test because I truly doubt any of you will survive till midnight tonight ahahaha! Since all doors to the school are locked and all communications are shut off good luck getting out."

"that voice…" Amber breathed scared.

"It can't be…" Fabian continued.

"Rufus!" I screamed.

"I thought he was gone!" Alfie mumbled.

But yet again our little chat yet again cut short by a high pitched scream sounding from the main hall. I looked at Jerome, his face was pale and he looked scared but took off in a dead run through the history class room with us right on his heels.

When we reached the end of the hall Poppy was lying in the middle of the floor with a darkened figure standing over her, he ran when he saw us Fabian and Eddie chased after the figure as Jerome fell to the ground beside his sister.

"Jerome?" she said weakly. Then I noticed a cut on her arm, about 3 inches long seems to be bleeding. "What happened?" He asked. Pulling her up to a sitting position.

"I was coming out of the girl's room and that hooded figure hit my arm with some kind of sword like thing. What is going on?" she barley whispered.

Eddie and Fabian ran back up the hall. "He got away… but he dropped this….." Fabian said trying to catch his breath. The strange looking object clattered to the floor. I picked it up. My eyes glowed blue as I touched it. Then in a voice that sounds nothing like me I spoke "sickle sward used as a weapon in Egypt thousands of years ago. The model newer composed of a steal lead blade and leather covered handle" I felt my Isis side slip back inside my mind and my eyes stopped glowing. Jerome was trying to make Poppy stop bleeding by using the fabric that had been torn off her sleeve but it wasn't stopping.

"Here let me." I said walking back over to them. I took Poppy's arm and let Isis take back over, my eyes glowed again as did my hand I projected the light back over the cut and began to recite "_elkcis drows tuc esaec dehsdoolb_"

Then I removed my hand from her arm and it was healed.

"What are we going to do about short blond and ruthless?" Alfie asked no one in particular "Wait are we talking about me or Rufus?" Amber wondered. "Rufus dumbo, if we were talking about you we would have said tall blond and clueless." Jerome stated earning a slap on the arm from Alfie.

"I love that movie. Alicia Silverstone is such a great actress." Amber stated. "Amber not helping!" Fabian shouted. "We should probably get out of this hallway, and in to a class room." Eddie stated. Jerome helped Poppy up and Eddied walked over to help me.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "Yes why wouldn't I be?" I responded. "Because whenever you help somebody you exert a lot of energy. Do you feel faint or anything? Dizzy delirious?" he replied. "I'm absolutely fine." I reassured him. We followed the others.

Inside biology classroom

"Ok so what do we know so far?" I questioned.

"An insane madman has taken over the school." Eddie added.

"We are trapped inside with who knows how many other students." Amber helped.

"We have until midnight to survive? Whatever that means?" Alfie pointed out,  
"and we have at least one masked character running around the school with weapons, trying to kill us." Jerome added.

I pulled out a map of the school **(1)** from the 'In case of emergency file'

"Ok, so we are here." I said pointing to the room marked 'Mr. Sweet's science class' just off the main hall. "Most of the students got out of the building before the doors locked I saw them leaving. All of the ones that are leve are in the student lounge" Poppy pointed out.

"Where could Rufus have gotten access to the intercom system?" Fabian asked.

"My Dad's office would be the only place." Eddie pointed to a room right across the hall. "So what exactly is the plan?" Alfie asked. "First we figure out where Rufus is then we used the element of surprise to take him down." I clarified.

"It's ok Alfie I'll protect you." I barley heard Jerome whisper that to Alfie but it still made me smile know that my brother was being looked after.

They had tried to keep their relationship a secret but after I saw them holding hands repeatedly I 'made' Alfie tell me then the others caught on. Yet they still act like it's a secret.

I have no idea what made us think this will work I guess the odd will just have to be in our favor. Eddie took my hand and Jerome took Alfie's as we crept closer to the door Fabian threw it open and we charged in!

We expected to find a supposed dead man, instead we saw Mr. Sweet tied up at his desk with two hooded figures guarding him! Me and Fabian hit the first guy hard and he fell like a brick. The other guy came down just as easily.

Eddie ran over to untie his dad but his hand was cut open just by touching it. I still had the sword from the first guy so I used it to cut the rope. Then Poppy handed me a dagger one other the other figures had and I cut the gag too.

When the rope hit the floor it burned a hole in the rug. "Acid rope." I stated. "What on earth are you kids doing?" he muttered clearly dumbfounded by the situation. "What do you mean? Rufus is back and we are going to take him down." I replied as if this was an everyday occurrence (it practically is)

"But it isn't Rufus Zeno or even Vera. This time it's someone different.

Gasp! Who could it be? We that's for me to know and you to find out later.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review.

(1) This is a map I have drawn and if you would like to see it can be found on Davenart . com under MissVolleyStar it should be up in a few days.

Also whoever can guess how I did the magic words gets a chapter dedicated to them.


End file.
